1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein generally relates to flashlights or portable spotlights with rechargeable batteries. In various preferred embodiments, the flashlights or portable spotlights may be handheld, or may be releasably secured to a convenient support.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Flashlights and portable spotlights in the prior art frequently, include a tubular body with a light positioned at one end. The tubular body is sized so that it may be conveniently grasped by a user. Flashlights of such a design have the disadvantage that they cannot conveniently be placed on a planar support surface for directing the beam in a desired direction. This is because the tubular body is subject to rolling on the planar surface. Other flashlights and portable spotlights in the prior art include a handle for grasping by the user. The utility of these types of prior art spotlights is limited, however, in that they typically do not include a base with legs or a planar lower surface, and therefore are not self supporting. That is to say, such lights cannot be placed on a support planar support surface. Other prior art spotlights can be coupled with a tripod, such as that used for cameras or surveying equipment, but such tripods are bulky and inconvenient to use.
In some cases where a user needs a portable spotlight or flashlight, he is performing a task which requires the use of two hands. Planar supports for a portable spotlight or flashlight are frequently unavailable in such circumstances. In such cases, it would be convenient to suspend the flashlight from an elevated support, such as a rafter, a joist, a tree branch, or a loop on the inside of a car hood. Most prior art flashlights lack a mechanism for easily suspending the light from an elevated support or beam where a planar support surface is unavailable.
It is common that a portable light is needed in a situation where a task requiring use of two hands is performed. It is an object of various exemplary embodiments disclosed herein to provide a portable light which may be conveniently supported on a planar surface in a stable manner.
It is an object of various exemplary embodiments disclosed herein to provide a portable light which may be conveniently suspended from an elevated support.
The foregoing objects and advantages of the exemplary embodiments disclosed herein are illustrative of those that can be achieved by the various exemplary embodiments and are not intended to be exhaustive or limiting of the possible advantages which can be realized. Thus, these and other objects and advantages of the various exemplary embodiments will be apparent from the description herein or can be learned from practicing the various exemplary embodiments, both as embodied herein or as modified in view of any variation which may be apparent to those skilled in the art. Accordingly, the present invention resides in the novel methods, arrangements, combinations and improvements herein shown and described in various exemplary embodiments.